Another wonderful day
by Rinoax
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la ciudad de los antiguos...Es un shweir o sparky aunque no lo parezca. Spoilers, Breve mencion de el largo adios


_N/A: Estaba en clase de ingles algo aburrida y no se porque me ha dado por escribir esto._

_Un pequeño short y el primero de Stargate Atlantis. _

_Espero que os guste a pesar de que sea algo absurdo xD_

**Another wonderful day**

John sheppard, coronel de las fuerzas aéreas y destinado a enfrentarse a un sinfín de peligros en una remota galaxia, caminaba con paso monótono por los pasillos de la inmensa ciudad de Atlantis, la cual estaba dividida entre la agitación de la expedición científica y el aburrimiento del personal militar.

Y que por supuesto, todo era gracias a uno de los constantes experimentos de Mackay con los terminales que cada día descubrían en aquella antigua ciudad.

John se adentró en la sala de control, atravesando la aglomeración de personas con el uniforme del equipo científico y un barullo constante de voces graves y bruscas. Sin demorarse un segundo se abrió paso entre ellos consiguiendo que sus voces se debilitaran según avanzaba para dejar paso a una suave y autoritaria con rastros de preocupación.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, empujó hacia atrás a los científicos que le impedían la entrada sin evitar usar demasiada brusquedad en el proceso hasta que por fin, logró entrar en el despacho ocupado por tres personas. Dos de ellos discutiendo casi sin coger aire mientras que la propietaria, se pasaba la mano por la frente dando a entender la molestia de los gritos y de todo aquel barullo que tenía a menos de dos metros acumulándose en su puerta.

-Rodney.-interrumpió ella el interminable discurso científico mientras dejaba caer su brazo para recostarse en su cuerpo y revelando así su rostro.- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

-Es simple.-respondió con prepotencia.- Zelenka metió la mano donde no debía.

-Perdona pero fuiste tu el que accionó el terminal y toqueteó los cables haciendo que toda la red se colapsara.-se defendió el checo con disgusto mientras volvía a girar su rostro enrojecido por la furia hacia él.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Y quién ha estado jugueteando con el programa de las tablillas?-preguntó con sarcasmo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad.

-No toque nada.-respondió Zelenka a lo cual Rodney respondió con un respingo de incredulidad.- Y si tu no tuvieras la manía de encender todo sin ninguna precaución nada de esto habría pasado.-continuó mientras le apuntaba con un dedo amenazadoramente.

-Caballeros.-interrumpió de nuevo Elizabeth su discusión.-¿Cuánto tiempo os costará arreglar esto?.-preguntó sin levantar la voz.

-Tu no has visto los cables ¿verdad?.-respondió Mackay de mala gana.-Solo de pensarlo...

-Rodney, no me importan los cables. Solo soluciónalo.-interrumpió ella su queja.

-Si nos ponemos ahora todos, es posible que lo arreglemos en unas horas.-respondió el checo con seriedad a lo que ella asintió agradecida.

-¿Unas horas?.-preguntó Rodney poniendo una cara de desaprobación.- Esto nos puede llevar días señor optimista.

-Si te quejas todo el día seguro que sí tardamos tanto.

-Es normal que me queje si lo tengo que hacer todo yo.-respondió molesto.

-Claro Rodney todo lo haces tú y solo tú.-volvió a replicarle el checo mientras Elizabeth suspiraba avecinando otra discusión por parte de los dos científicos.

-Me sorprende que tengas tan clara la realidad.-respondió Rodney.

-Rodney, si os va a llevar tanto...-intervino John revelando su presencia y atrayendo todas las miradas.- ¿No crees que deberías coger a todo ese montón de gente y largarte de aquí cuanto antes?

-¿Sheppard? ¿Cuando has llegado?--preguntó confuso el aludido.

-Coge todo tu equipo y ponte a trabajar.-respondió Sheppard recalcando cada palabra.

-Pero...-se quejó Rodney.

-¡Ya!.-ordenó sin paciencia y amenazadoramente provocando que Rodney cogiera su tablilla para después salir sin decir una palabra seguido de Zelenka y provocando con ello, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la sala de control se despejara.

-Gracias.-resopló Elizabeth agradecida mientras se dejaba caer en su silla a lo que él respondió inclinando levemente el rostro a la vez que apretaba levemente los labios.-llevan así media hora.

-¿Y no les has tirado las sillas a la cabeza?.-preguntó tontamente provocando que ella entrecerrara sus ojos e hiciera un gesto de indiferencia.

-A todo esto ¿Que haces aquí John?.-preguntó ella mientras él se apoyaba lentamente una mano sobre la mesa para dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-¿No puedo venir a evitarte dolores de cabeza?.-preguntó el con un tono medio inocente.

-No se como te aburres con todo este caos.-respondió ella con media sonrisa.

-Ronon y Teyla están en el continente visitando a los Athosianos y yo no podía dejarte por aquí con semejantes...lo que sean.-explicó Sheppard con tranquilidad.

-John no son un ejército de wraith, no me van a comer.-dijo ella al comprender la causa de su estancia en Atlantis.

-Con Rodney nunca se sabe.-contestó él haciendo una leve mueca de miedo fingido a lo que ella respondió bajando su rostro para esconder una sonrisa. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?.-preguntó repentinamente provocando que ella le mirase sorprendida.

-¿No crees que con un fallo total en la energía tengo bastante?.-inquirió ella sabiendo que él esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Pero no puedes hacer informes...-dijo él inocentemente.

-Pero tengo que estar aquí. Tengo una responsabilidad y tú también deberías tenerlas.

-Si no puedo hacer nada no hay responsabilidades, soy prescindible y tú...

-Yo no.-respondió ella por él.

-Eso es indudable, pero tienes un auricular por el que te pueden llamar y no tienes porque estar aquí todo el rato sentada, mirando a la sala oscura de al lado...¿he dicho ya sin hacer nada?.-preguntó él mientras observaba como la mirada de ella se ablandaba.

-Vale, ¿Y que propones?.-preguntó ella al ver como siempre intentaba por todos los medios liberarla de su continuo trabajo en cada ocasión que se le presentaba.

-¿Tan rápido te he convencido?.-preguntó sorprendido mientras erguía su cuerpo. Ella solamente inclinó levemente su rostro y esbozó media sonrisa ante su pregunta.- Bueno tengo buenas ideas. Pero solo te las diré si salimos de aquí antes de que vuelva Rodney.-terminó de decir para después extender su mano cortésmente. Ella la tomó y se dejó guiar fuera de su despacho sin dudarlo.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. Él con una sonrisa misteriosa e inquietante y ella con una mirada extrañada por el camino que tomaban.

-John...

-¿Si?.-dijo tontamente.

-¿No iremos al gimnasio?.-preguntó ella temiendo su respuesta.

-Luego te invitaré a toda la gelatina roja que quieras.-contestó él afirmando sus pensamientos y provocando que ella se diera la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario.- Elizabeth.-la llamó con voz suave mientras se daba la vuelta y la cogía suavemente del brazo.

-Ni hablar Coronel.-respondió ella utilizando su rango con dureza.

-Venga ya, con Teyla te entrenas.-dijo él con queja en su voz.- Y hoy es tu día de entrenar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Soy el encargado de que no te pase nada, es decir, ni a ti, ni a la ciudad, ni a los que viven en ella.-contestó mientras le hacía continuar el camino con él.

-Aun así eso es mi tiempo libre y no tendrías que saberlo.

-Y ahora estamos en él.

-Técnicamente no...

-Pero... no esta Teyla y yo sí.

-No vas a parar ¿verdad?.-preguntó ella mientras él la miraba con ojos tristes y dulces a la vez. Ella desvió su rostro y suspiró levemente.

-No voy a ser tan bestia como Ronon.-le aseguró él provocando que ella le volviera a mirar.

-Lo se.-respondió ella.- Luego me las pagarás.-susurró mientras entrecerraba los ojos y caminaba hacia el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio.

-Contaba con ello.-respondió el con lentitud mientras la observó caminar unos segundos con orgullo, para después seguir sus pasos seguros.

Poco después ambos se desprendían de la chaqueta del uniforme y se quitaban las botas para situarse el uno en frente del otro en las blandas colchonetas.

-¿Qué te ha enseñado Teyla?

-Pensaba que lo sabías todo.-contestó ella con gracia provocando que él le contestara con una leve mueca de fastidio.- No demasiado, hace poco que hemos empezado.-continuó con seriedad

-Pues entonces, muéstrame lo que sabes.-dijo despacio haciendo que ella asintiera y expulsara el aire que comprimía nerviosamente sus pulmones y poniendo una pose de guardia.

-La verdad es que no se como empezar.-respondió ella tras unos minutos bajando la guardia.

-Si solo es pegar por aquí y por allá.-respondió sin preocupación alguna.

-Claro pero tú llevas toda la vida haciéndolo y por si no lo recuerdas yo hago tratados.

-Pero ya dejaste sin sentido a unos cuantos marines cuando esa conciencia de tia loca se metió en tu cuerpo.-respondió él para después darse cuenta de la mirada inquieta de ella a causa de lo que ambos habían recordado por su descuido.-Perdona Elizabeth, se que no te agrada recordarlo. Aun que no fuera culpa tuya

-Lo se, lo se.

-Bueno, sigamos.-dijo el mientras se encaminaba hacia ella para después situarse a su espalda y juntar su torso con ella.

El se quedó en silencio, percibiendo la respiración agitada de ella y la suya propia. Aquello, no había sido tan buena idea como había pensado en un principio.

-A ver...-empezó el carraspeando su garganta provocando que él cálido aliento recorriesela suave piel del cuello de ella mientras Elizabeth se esforzara por ocultar un escalofrío en vano.-Primero tienes que poner bien los pies.-continuó él posando sus manos algo inquietas en la cintura pero ella solo giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de él a una distancia poco prudencial para ellos mismos. -¿Sabes? no todo fue tan desagradable...

-No...-susurró ella mientras notaba como los brazos de él la rodeaban por completo, a la vez que no permitía que ningún espacio existiera entre sus cuerpos.- Aun que no me acuerdo muy bien.-continuó ella suavemente mientras ambos se buscaban con la mirada.

-Yo tampoco.-respondió él en el mismo tono de voz para después acercar sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella. Ambos buscando un roce mutuo hasta juntarlos delicadamente y sin prisa alguna por separarse.

-Ya tenemos luz...-dijo Rodney entrando por la puerta con la vista pegada en la tablilla.- ¿Elizabeth?.-preguntó elevando la vista para después poner una mueca de disgusto al ver como Sheppard y Weir continuaban besándose.-¿Por favor aquí también?.-dijo sin obtener respuesta.

Rodney dio un largo suspiro y con cansancio pasó su mano por el panel de la puerta para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Poco después John se separó de ella y recostó su rostro en el hombro de ella, juntando mejilla con mejilla.

-Al final seremos la nueva pesadilla de Rodney.

-Conociéndote lo has hecho adrede.

-Te ha molestado toda la tarde así que...se lo merecía.-se defendió él mientras ella suspiraba.-Que, ahora no me dirás que no.

-¿Nos vamos a por gelatinas?.-preguntó ella con mimo mientras se giraba para mirarle.

-Solo si no te quedas hasta tarde leyendo informes aburridos.

-De acuerdo.-respondió ella dejándose caer en su hombro mientras él se acomodaba lentamente en sus cabellos.

Fin


End file.
